


Paradise Lost

by Romtcz



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romtcz/pseuds/Romtcz
Relationships: 羿汶定情
Kudos: 2





	Paradise Lost

3

2

1

/

我睁开眼，一旁的蜡烛即将燃尽。窗户大开，桌上的书也没人收敛，书页被风翻动发出哗哗的声响。那抹橙红不久便在风中夭折，房间彻底暗下去。我原本还未完全适应这份光亮，如此一来，便闹得眼珠子生疼。

房间是从门口开始被照亮的。我的身子虚弱发软，只得靠在硌背的实木床上看着光源一寸寸靠近。轻微的脚步声反而让我沉下心来，眯上眼睛，我十指交错打着节拍，倒数他与我的距离。

“你看起来好多了。”

那道声音如同掀开我身上被子的动作一样沉稳，我慵懒地抬起眼皮，又撞进一片黑色。

“是的神父。”我笑，“我已经好多了。”

我从他眼中看到我血红的瞳孔，映上他偏病态的苍白的脸，浑然将人拉进万劫不复的熔浆。那片黑色在眼底与红色争夺主权，最后被我小指一个勾动宣布全盘皆输。

獠牙刺破可怜神父的皮肉，他早已对我失去一切抵抗，我初时便在他的后颈留下了属于我的咬痕，在他身体里随着血液流动的，有我刻意注入的毒素＊。

我松开他，末了再用舌尖在那两个细小的孔上舔过，他敏感极了，舌苔缓缓摩擦而过的短暂几秒里，他的身子都小幅度颤抖着。我对这样的效果十分满意，一路流连到他耳垂，与绒毛假意紧贴轻声说到：“Good boy.God bless you.”

/

带着一身伤闯进教堂是我始料未及的画面，正如我万万没想到会被德萨罗出卖，最后差点命丧猎人之手。

从那个狭小的巷子开始延续到不久前的纠缠让我耗废了太多精力，尤其是被同族出卖导致我的所有信息全部暴露，在猎人面前毫无招架之力。

空气里的血腥味浓重，且大多来自于我腹部一处颇大的伤口。我从那扇破损的窗户一跃而入后已经没有多余的力气再去控制自己的平衡，背脊狠狠撞向地面，我两眼一黑，晕了过去。

醒过来，神父正在祷告，专注的模样落在我还有些模糊的视线中被晕上一层朦胧，到真有几分庄严。我从不信那些东西，但还是有几分忌讳，于是我告诫自己最好不要轻举妄动，纵然我此刻已经对血液极度渴望。

强忍的后果是尖牙全部暴露出来，我苍白着脸用指甲在木料上抠挖试图缓解濒临死亡的窒息感，而神父偏巧此刻结束了他的祷告，又或许是被过于刺耳的剐蹭声吸引。他一走进来，我便抬头与他对视。

如你所想，他第一反应就是后退。背脊撞上门板，我瞧见他皱着眉倒吸一口气，袍子朝一边歪斜了些，露出偏白的颈窝。

味道一定好极了。

我再无法压制自己的天性，早已突破唇肉遮蔽的獠牙在空气中贪婪吸食着神父的气息，我撑起身子，眯着眼朝他走去。他还过于年轻，许是没遇见过真的吸血鬼，把着门的手不住颤抖，我的施虐欲掀翻了衣袍，在细皮嫩肉的神父肩头留下两个血洞。

我刻意注入了毒素。我原本是要咬他的脖子的，往上再偏一些我就能用我的獠牙刺破他的颈动脉，感受再次被鲜血包裹的畅快。可神父长得实在对我胃口，我瞧着他连眼都不敢眨的可怜小模样，便狠狠心，仅吸了点血维持我的行动让他成为我的忠实仆从。

“从现在开始，你是我的。”

/

从那方小窗口望出去，落日敛了余晖，鸦雀飞过的时候，后方传来低沉的祷告。回过神，我的神父早已整理好了袍子，换上那番虔诚的神色与他的神交付灵魂。我走到门口，依在上边感受奔涌而来的千百年的岁月沉积。他露出的脖颈上有一道偏红的抓痕，是我刚留下的，起因是他突然问我，“你会不会有一天杀了我。”

我若说不是，那一定是玩笑话，但若说是。

那一定也是玩笑话。

他着实不像个神父，自他愿让我留下并日日毫无防备向我露出他的肩与脖颈，我便下了这道结论。那日注入毒素的量究竟能支配他到什么程度，实质上，我心知肚明。

指甲在门板上刮过，这是我思考时下意识的动作。我的神父早已结束了祷告，转过来，背着手看我。他背后那方小窗拢来所有天光，我得以将他的神情再瞧清几分，他的视线在我与神像间游洄，我于是停止发噪耳的声响，留他一片清净。

他还是向我走来了，走前给他的神留下一句，“阿门”。

他走到我面前时，我伸手捏住了他的领口向他靠去。“神父”，我叫他。他有些不悦，对我的亲近没有表现出一丝欣喜，这倒与前几日大不相同，他垂着眸子看我，我这才发现他的眉型格外锋锐，偏薄的唇，因为我对血液的掠夺失了几分血色，一时间我竟想咬破自己的嘴唇，用血液叫它嫣红起来。

神父是看准了我的失神。贴近我的过程缓慢又色情，我原本就只穿了件偏大的单衣，他手一个虚晃，带着极高的温度就贴上了我的腰线。我的脑子几百年来第一次陷入当机的糟糕境况，无暇顾及我那可怜的小神父是何时变成了这副模样。火种从腰线向上烧，唇瓣紧贴，我甚至能感受到他双唇缓慢开合时声带的细小震动。他掐住我的腰，舌尖挑衅地在我紧闭的唇缝间刺戳，却又不进入，似在模拟交合，故意要我报赧。

我有些气急败坏地反扣他的手腕，袭击了那条肆意妄为的舌，血的腥味在口腔蔓延开，我拽住他的袍子任他的呼吸渡入我的胸腔。每个人血液里都有独特的成分，我们叫它香气，或许很俗，但每个人的血对我们吸血鬼来说味道都截然不同。

实诚地讲，神父的味道确实好极了，我沉醉在这意外的赏赐中，无意识用舌尖在他的伤口上磨蹭。

他不会不懂。我感觉到他又把伤口咬大了些，含糊不清的说了句，“叫我嘉羿”，便被我堵了下句。天性使然，我不爱被别人掌握节奏的感觉。

在我们的衣物都烧起来前，敲门声遏制了往后要发生的重大变故。我终于清醒过来，推开嘉羿，带着浑身的滚烫转身回房间。

/

我保持着最初的习惯，将自己藏进被子里，耳朵却露在外面，不愿意错过任何一丝响动。我听见嘉羿拉开沉重的门，随即是一个男人的声音。

“神父。”

“我来寻人。”

天呐，这是那天追杀我的猎人的声音。

我的腿下意识地开始颤抖，那天的缠斗实在超出我的应对能力，若不是翻窗跳进这个教堂，我怕早已与外祖父相见去了。想到老头死去的时候胸膛上插着的匕首，我就浑身哆嗦。

外面传来争执声。我从未想到我那温文儒雅的神父也会有发怒的时候，那带了火星的话语在好远处引燃，却在我的耳畔炸裂。“那畜生就在里面!”我气愤不已，又碍于身上的伤不敢贸然出屋，只能裹紧了被子半蹲在床上防着猎人粗鲁闯进，随时准备逃离。

“对不起先生，你不能进。”

猎人许是还想再作挣扎，可碍于嘉羿的身份和不容有二的态度，只得悻悻离开。走前，我听到一句模糊的警告，嘉羿并不理会，再次送客，随即是合拢门扉的声音。

嘉羿甫一进屋，我便从床上跳下来，赤脚踩在地上，凉意沿着腿侧往上爬。我缓缓向他走去，他也注视着我，几步的距离，我们倒是走了好一会儿。

“看来我暴露了，神父。”我已走到他面前，他的鬓角还有方才外出时沾上的尘世气息，我替他拂去，他在我眼里，偏是沾不得纷纷扰扰的。

他没有躲，眼神却在我眼角划过，留下刺痛。“我不是神父，我是嘉羿。”他的眉头高高蹙起，我的手僵硬在半空，空气凝结的迅速，我来不及脱身。他叹了口气，捏着我的手将它放下来。

过了些许时候，我又听见他叹气。兀的一声。

教堂后的树林堆了好些腐朽的枝桠，应该是被鹿踩到了，发出苦痛的哀号。我没注意到其中的玄乎，例如这本不是野鹿出没的时段，又例如这踩踏声，重得未免也太过了些。我只看见嘉羿望着我的眼眸，流光一瞬，随后他握住了我的手。

“我不是神父，至少在你这里，我想只是嘉羿。”

我算明白了，他先前那股莫名的怒气。

笑声从我唇缝间溢出，在他再发怒之前，我踮起脚吻上他的眉头。辗转流连，我与他十指相扣。他将我往上提了一些好让我踩在他的脚背上，还未好全的伤被他灵活地避开，我承认，这一秒我心有悸动。踩踏声延续到窗边不远处，我想野鹿要是现在过来，我便放干它的血，再把给荒野那群瘦骨嶙峋眼睛泛绿光的狼丢去。嘉羿不满我的分神，手掌贴上我的背将我往他胸膛按近些。我笑，舌尖在他的眼角留下湿热。

他终于不再皱眉，我贴在他身上，让灼人的温度模糊我的意识。

野鹿离开了，还不忘留下踩踏声，我靠在嘉羿胸膛把玩着他的手指，自个儿嘀嘀咕咕，也不顾他是否能听到。

“嘉羿，嘉羿，你不要生气。”

“嘉羿”

/

春夏交替，生灵繁衍严寒尽去，上苍赐予万物生息之权以风为使，涂抹柔和色彩吸纳黑暗。据我的神父讲，教堂后的杂物早已清理干净了，我若是闷得慌，大可叫他陪我出去走走。我望着他带了希冀的眸子，将昨日恰巧踩了枯枝的野鹿抛去已停滞在过去的冬日谷底。

他偏爱姑娘家喜好的小玩意儿，前方那精致的小八音盒沾了些阳光，在我面前轻巧地舞起来。我伸懒腰，脚在他的腿肚上蹭，享受着难得的惬意。

蛇借尾巴缠绕猎物，寸寸缩紧。

嘉羿的掌心滚烫，覆上我脚踝时，我只哼了一声，他便变本加厉，抓住我的脚踝用指腹在骨节上摩挲。我生来偏瘦，他整个人压下来时我甚至担心他会不会觉得硌的慌。撩开我衣摆的手轻车熟路，睁开眼，撞入我视线的十字架依着黑色的袍子，阳光反射过来，刺得我眼睛发胀。

嘉羿见我皱着眉挪开视线，以为是他压疼了我，细小的吻如蚁噬般由锁骨向上蔓延。我配合他哼哼几声，随后便有一个东西抵住了我的大腿根。那是什么自然不必多说。我给他抛去一个暧昧的眼神，手指隔着一层布料沿着他的背脊往下滑，绕到他小腹时，我听见上方传来加重的鼻息，我索性继续，撩开遮羞幕布将原始沸腾的欲望揭露在这天光之下。

他泄在我手中时我非常不厚道地笑出了声，我把手给他看，五指分开，粘稠的精液在我纤细的手指上毫无违和感。他居然没有脸红，下一秒伸出手刮走了上头的精液，抹在我嘴角。

“混蛋”，我骂了句，把手上的东西全擦他身上。外头起了大风，吹得嘉羿的十字架跟着晃个不停，我看着那百般变幻的金光，环住他的脖颈吻了上去。“你自己尝尝。”

/

神父的报复心出奇的重，我小腹发酸，要射出来的时候冷不丁被他堵了前端。我难受极了，喊了好几遍他的名字要他放过我。

“你刚刚不是还挺能的吗？

嘉羿坏透了，若不是我亲自经历了这一切，我断不会觉得这样的人会是声望极高的神父。我奈不过他，只能软着身子双腿缠上他的腰，放轻柔了声音喊着，嘉羿。

“你的神要知道，一定能气得活过来。”

我躺在嘉羿怀里平复呼吸，一提到他的神他便一僵，随后叹了口气将我搂得更紧些。体液沾了一身，外面风声渐弱被动地与空气厮磨，我将耳朵贴在他的胸口，听着他的心跳声昏昏欲睡。

“李汶翰。”他在我眼皮黏在一起前喊我，我懒洋洋地嗯了一声算是回答，随后把手臂环上他的腰。他的声音空灵缥缈，传到我耳边时已经摇摇欲坠，我难以分辨他说了什么，拽着他的衣服让他再说一次。他犹豫了，我原本要放弃的，毕竟倦意实在来势汹汹，他却突然开口，惊得我一时间梦境现实分辨不清。

我抬起头，恰好撞上他也低着头看我。他瞧着我瞪得老大的眼睛，再说了一次。

“在你面前，我是无神主义者。”

/

他的神还未来得及对他这样的不忠言论做出惩戒。比神的惩戒来得更快的，是一支箭。

我看着那支箭向我飞速袭来，几日缺血的疲软令我无法快速躲闪，我甚至没有时间恨自己这段时日来的放纵，身后一股蛮力把我向后拉，随即就是布料被划破的声音。我回过头，那支箭已经死死嵌进了墙面，裂缝里绽开的，是血色玫瑰。嘉羿站在我背后，小心翼翼地将我的身子扳正，低下头来检查我有没有受伤。我看他右臂鲜血如注，人也跟着烧了起来。

来人偏还守规矩，极其沉稳地三声一顿叩着门，我对着还插在墙上的冷箭啐了一口，草草给嘉羿包扎一下就冲了出去。

我的冲动被嘉羿轻易扼杀。他将我死死困在怀里，我怕再扯到他的伤口，于是停下来，瞪着那扇被叩击的门安静待在他怀里。

“听我说，你出去解决不了任何事情。”我估摸着他也焦头烂额，圈着我的手纹丝不动视线却紧锁在那扇门上，上帝揉碎的暗沉微光都悄悄附在他的眼底。“叩叩叩”，看来门外人今天一定是要见到神父了。我与嘉羿对视，他领着我往左侧走。

那盏灯果然有问题。

我瞧着墙面快速翻转毫无声息，全然一个绝佳躲避处所，嘉羿捏着我的肩把我往里推，我向他投去一个担忧的眼神，他叹了口气，指着墙上一块异色的砖说到，“要是我招架不住，你再出来救我好不好？”

我说，“好”，又说“你要小心”。几百年来我像是生平第一次做小孩，扯着人的衣角，一双眼睛里都是拜托拜托。嘉羿凑过来在我嘴角留下一吻，揉我的头，说，“等我。”我点头，任他把我关进这扇门之后。

“神父，我们又见面了。”我将耳朵紧贴墙面，那猎人的声音依旧让人犯恶心，我的指甲在衣物上扣着，刮出一根根线来。我烦躁不已，扯掉那些乱七八糟的东西，听见嘉羿说，“你既不是信徒，来教堂干什么？”

一切声音都被笼进一层厚重的纱中，我重心不稳，靠在墙上喘粗气。隔着一堵墙我都能闻到嘉羿身上的味道，指甲迅速增长，连带着獠牙暴露出来。我压抑着即刻冲出去的冲动，趴在墙上试图用冰凉的砖面缓解我的燥热，可缓解不了我因为缺血而受影响的听力。

我冲出来的时候猎人的匕首离嘉羿脖颈就几公分的距离，我嘴里喊了声“废物，我在这里”，加快脚步朝那边冲了过去。只可惜距离太远，我卯足了劲指尖只在他后颈留下一道血痕，而我此刻已然出现了幻觉，整个人摇晃着在重影间防御再攻击。恍惚间我看到眼前一片血色，再是一声闷响，整个世界陷入沉寂。

“嘉羿”

我无法控制自己的意识，使劲甩了甩头，地上倒着的已经死去的猎人、烧灼着的鲜血、那座看得生厌的神像和嘉羿的脸在我的视线中漩涡般纠缠。我脚步踉跄，跌跌撞撞向嘉羿走去。

一双手接住了我，在我倒下前。血的味道近在咫尺，我探出舌头小心舔舐，随后拼命吸食。獠牙在原先的伤口上又割出几道口子，我听见一声抽气，背上安抚的手掌却没有停止。

“汶翰。”

他的声音，是断我弦的罪魁祸首。

/

血从背后两道伤口汩汩涌出，尸体以诡异姿势与神像对视，气息沉浮之际，穹顶泄露神的密旨。

风雨交响曲恰给这灼烧的空气最后一丝自救的机会，我扯开嘉羿的袍子，借指尖沾染的血液在白净的里衣上留下刺眼痕迹。他胸膛起伏，离我近几分又迅速远去，我便拽着他的领口，让他与我对视。

我自然要好好利用他血液里的好东西，瞳孔里投影出的颜色，是炽热的红。他颈侧有红斑浮现，眼神在瞬间失去焦距，我深知我的毒素已经起效，贴上他的胸膛在他耳边絮语，重心全交到他身上与他一同倒向背叛的深渊。

“good boy，follow me”

嘉羿呼吸急促，如濒死的鱼，吻落在他身上，从嘴唇到锁骨绯红一层叠过一层，而他似乎是在隐忍什么，指尖与被单纠缠，眼神打在我的脸颊烧着了我的双唇。“我想，我们需要一点音乐。”八音盒的声响仿佛稚童的窥视，撞入糜烂气息挑逗起我身下人最后一点羞耻心，我扯下的是他里衣的第三颗纽扣，从指缝间逃脱，击中开关，唤醒这一室旖旎。

掌心覆上嘉羿小腹时他身子一僵，我满意地压下去叼住他的下唇用齿尖轻轻噬咬。“不知道你的神看到自己的信徒被吸血鬼侵犯，会是什么心情。”我贴在他耳边调笑他，褪去衣物的动作急躁粗鲁，他发出一声不舒坦的闷哼，骂我是混蛋。我到乐在其中，低头在留下的所有红痕上吻过，留余温作抚慰的糖果。“别怕，好孩子，神会理解的。”

风声百鬼夜行，仅余的半根蜡烛投影在墙面有些破碎。我不知何时被嘉羿控制住了腰，略显被动地承受他的吻，外界的风雨交加助长了神对嘉羿体内毒素的祛除，那盏灯终于剧烈一闪，灭在一阵夹着雨的风里。

我在整个房间黑下去的一瞬间被嘉羿反压在身下，他像受了神的指引，要把我整个吞下好为自己的背叛赎罪。一个个吻带着让我错觉自己正被处以火刑的疼痛，他隔着几层布料恶意用性器顶我的大腿，捏着我腰的手辗转到了臀部。我发誓我从未和男性发生过关系，注入毒素是一时兴起，和他接吻是一时兴起，将他扑倒在床上更是一时兴起，纠缠至这番模样，饶是再让我活几百年我也同样震撼。

他扯下我的裤子时我慌张地扒住了他的手臂，可他偏偏得寸进尺，含住我的耳垂舌尖在那丁点软肉上色情描绘。“嘉羿!”我的声音里夹了怒气，缩肩错开试图躲过他的纠缠，毕竟我最初的设想里，被操的并不是我，可他把我压得死死的，只消一眼就看透了我的小心思。

“你那点毒素，远不至让我臣服。”

我错愕他竟知晓这一秘密，下一秒就被席卷进一场狂风暴雨。

破碎的呻吟融了压抑的低吼，他没做什么润滑就重重嵌入我的体内，不顾我的挣扎扶着性器疯狂律动。

开始这场游戏的是我，试图中止的也是我。他果然做到了作一个“无神主义者”，我被他抱起，落地瞬间那根性器直往更深处撞，若不是早已活了这么多年我此刻或许已经哭着叫喊了出来。他每走一步我就感到那根滚烫的东西胡乱顶撞，搅得我化成一摊粘稠果浆趴在他肩头呜咽，听他突然停下后开始的祷告。

“你是个疯子!”我睁开眼就看见教堂大门，肠道里的性器还在九浅一深地顶弄，背后的神像多半正转动着眼珠子亲眼见证发生在教堂里这淫乱不堪的一幕，我恨得牙根痒痒绞紧穴肉报复这极端分子又被更凶狠的操弄打回原形。

“God will forgive us”，雾气从斑驳倒影中溢出弥漫整座教堂，藤蔓裹挟尖锐十字架，站在窗沿的鸦雀嘶哑一声随即扑棱翅膀离去。我早已哑了嗓子，无力挂在嘉羿身上靠他拖住我的臀部来救赎，恍惚间我看到一双眼睛，再是唇，融化我的不安我的焦躁我的疼痛，融化我，我的一切。

他无非是想堵住我的声音，我过于美化这个恶劣的神父了，他仿佛想把我撕碎。我在他舌尖发狠地咬，那句“你这个疯子”在我和他的口腔间来回折腾最后还是被我吞进了肚子。

他终于松开了我的唇，末了还重重咬上一口。精液射进来的时候我大脑一片空白，族训中那行字在我眼前浮现，刺眼如火光。嘉羿亲吻我的额头，我疲惫不堪，圈住他的脖颈喘着气，他便来蹭我的脸颊，像只大型猫科动物。

凉风吹进来的时候嘉羿拖着我交换了位置，我抬起头，对着他日日祷告的神像。我错觉那骇人的两颗眼珠子转动一周，目光直直射向我，嘉羿还没退出去，我一口咬在他的肩上，要他为自己方才疯狂的举动付出代价。

“你身上的味道会被冲淡，猎人没那么容易找到你。”他受着我突如其来的脾气，性器缓缓从我体内退出，让我产生再次被侵犯的错觉。那神像的表情愈发惊悚，我索性侧过脸，将下唇的血蹭上嘉羿的唇瓣，“可神父也沾了我的气息，逃不了被追杀了。”我眼里带笑，他颈上的红斑早已褪去，换作此刻嘴角鲜红的血。

嘉羿没有再接我的话，抱着我回房间给我随便挑了条裤子再裹了件袍子。“刚刚那个是打探情况的，后院还有个放冷箭的，这次是联合了，估计后面还有好几个。”我靠在一旁看他由赤身裸体再度恢复正经神父模样，不由得笑出声。他并不在意我的不给面子，牵着我的手将我引到神像面前，他带我祷告，我违反了族训向他的神低下头颅。现实与乌托邦的交汇，水晶球投影斑驳颜色将一切散射吞噬黑暗，我瞧着墙壁累积灰尘的被光束击落，鸦雀向阴暗角落躲藏，夜幕破裂光线刀刃般刺向每个角落。

都无处可躲。

踩踏水洼激起的污水，被风卷落跌上肩头的枯叶，抹了毒药的箭在雨中闪着光，有意避开枯枝却无意跌入声波陷阱。

他说，“阿门”

我睁开眼，嘉羿也睁开眼。我望过去，他眼底我瞳孔的颜色已经不再是纯粹的血红，正如他本该黑如墨的瞳孔也被红色侵袭。

教堂外那道刻意铺下枯枝在雷声中不甘示弱地嘶吼，那声音越发近，带着千万奇兽朝教堂奔赴而来。

“准备好了吗？”嘉羿握住我的手，掌心的温度越过层层阻碍融进我血液里。我朝他点头，回握的力度大他几倍。

“3”

“2”

“1”

那沉重神圣的大门终是被粗鲁撞开，光线撞上神像面额被弹开散得七零八落。

我看见嘉羿朝我笑。

他说。

“没关系”

“一起逃吧。”

END

*毒素：恒殊《天鹅·光源》：能力足够强的吸血鬼，注入毒素可让被吸血者对其产生臣服的欲望


End file.
